1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system, and in particular to a computer implemented method, an apparatus and a computer program product for system startup with applications using configurable options.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical operating system, a control file contains references to applications, middleware, and objects to be started as a part of the system starting process. For example, after performing a boot or restart of a system, a set of frequently used applications, middleware and objects may be started automatically for the convenience of the user. The referenced applications, middleware and objects are typically those used on a regular basis and may be those desired by a specific user or required by a business unit.
Applications, for example, may comprise a set of data, services, and interfaces supporting a particular business function. Middleware, in another example, may comprise system layered services, such as database services, networking, and administrative tools, supporting the higher level applications. Objects, in yet another example, may be more granular than either applications or middleware. Objects may be very task specific such as a device driver. Collectively these three categories may all be viewed, from a user perspective, as applications. Herein after the term “application” will be used when referring to application, middleware, or object and combinations thereof.
The applications selected for startup may typically be placed in a single location, such as a folder, that is obtained and referenced by the operating system as part of the startup process. For example, in a Microsoft® Windows®, registered trademarks of Microsoft Corporation, operating system environment, a file folder known as the “startup” folder contains applications to be executed, also referred to as executables, whenever the system is started. Other operating systems typically have a similar controlling mechanism. The name and location of the startup folder is known to the operating system start processes allowing the system to obtain the folder and contents. Obtain may imply receiving prior to reading. Typical startup locates and accesses the folder, as obtaining the folder or file, and then reads the content therein for processing. For example, an operating system convention may require a startup file having a specific name or type to also be located among other system files. In another example, the name and location may vary but a qualified name having a file name and path must be specified to allow the file to be located.
However, depending on the environment, the various executables in the startup folder may have a defined dependency such that some of the executables cannot load, or initialize, correctly until another executable has completed a load and initialization sequence. For example, the initialization of a network dialer to establish a communications link should occur before use of communication based applications. In addition, the contents of the startup folder may be sufficient for one particular environment, but not for another environment. For example, the environment required when an administrator is performing maintenance requiring access to devices and utilities may differ significantly when compared to an environment for a causal user reading an online manual. A user may also want to load and execute particular applications or middleware if circumstances match a current environment.